The present invention generally relates to a bag filling apparatus. More particularly, the invention pertains to a food storage bag holding device for supporting a supple plastic bag in an open position to facilitate filling of the bag.
Plastic bags are increasingly being used as food storage containers. Resealable plastic bags, such as ZIPLOC bags, are commonly used plastic bags which offer an effective and low cost manner of sealing food items within the bag for storage in a cupboard, refrigerator, or freezer. Resealable plastic bags are conveniently available in a multitude of sizes, such as quart and gallon, and provide for disposable manner of storage without having to resort to plastic or glass containers which require cleaning.
While plastic bags offer an effective alternative for food storage, the filling of plastic bags can be problematic due to the pliable and collapsible nature of the plastic bag. This problem is further enhanced when filling a plastic bag with food powders, sauces, or fluids.
A need exists for improvement in bag filling devices. This, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.